Boiling Point
by Kitty Faerie
Summary: America brings a new system of measuring temperature to a world meeting. Why? Well, because he is a rebellious teenager of course! Oneshot, drabble


Nations filtered into the meeting room, each with another person at their side. A few of these 'extra' people were older while others were young. Some were male, others were female. But they all had one thing in common: All of them were wearing simple white lab coats and had either a laptop of a paper filled briefcase.

This meeting was a simple one between the nations and a representative scientist from their respective countries. They would be discussing the best way to measure temperature. This was supposed to be a simple meeting in which they would all agree that Kelvins would be used as a universal scientific way to measure temperature and Celsius would be used by normal, everyday people. There would also be nothing below the absolute zero on the Kelvin scale, whereas in Celsius, 0 degrees would be the freezing point of water, but there could be temperatures below 0.

However, a tall, blue eyed male entered, dragging a dirty blonde haired woman behind him. She struggled to keep up as she clutched the briefcase, obviously winded already by the man's outgoing attitude.

This young man was none other than America, or Alfred F. Jones as he prefered to be called outside of meetings and press events. The youngest super powers to attend the meetings, he usually brought unwanted humor and silly ideas to the table just to lighten the mood. Because, really, these old nations were just so stuffy!

The poor scientist collapsed to her seat and scrambled about to gather papers she must have dropped along the way. She seemed rather stressed and others couldn't help but note that she made mistakes made only by a newbie.

"I believe we are ready to start this meeting," France, the host of today's meeting announced as he stood up alongside a thing woman with large breasts who looked like he had picked her out of a Playboy magazine rather than out of a batch of top scientists. She smirked at him, rubbing herself rather close to the blonde French male, making other nations and a few of the older, more conservative scientists scowl.

"America, you have presented a very… Interesting idea which I invite you and your representative to share with us today." France continued, addressing the younger male.

America stood up, slurping some of his coke loudly as he cleared his throat. His representative scrambled to find the right papers.

"Okay, dudes," America started, not bothering to check and see if his partner was set. "I got this awesome idea to make a whole new system of temperature! It's called Fahrenheit and I'm gonna be using it, so you dudes should too."

A green eyed blonde with rather large eyebrows scowled. "You are not serious, America. What? Are you just trying to drag this whole thing out?"

"British dude, hold up," Alfred smirked. "It's all smart and stuff and way better than that stupid Celsius."

"And why, pray tell, do you feel the need to break from a system we have been using for a while now?" the 'British dude' pressed, glaring at the other now.

"Because you all use it, so I wanna do something different!"

There was a small silence, broken only by the ruffling of papers. A few nations covered their mouths in an attempt to not burst out laughing. Others, like England, simply scowled.

"You're kidding," England said. "You've got to be."

"Nope, I'm serious!" America smiled.

"You have got to be kidding me! You don't want to do something simply because _we_ are? My God, man, would you listen to yourself? No, no, you are not a man, but simply a _teenager; _a_ child_."

"Woah, woah, woah!" Alfred cried. "I am not a kid! I'm a big strong nation now, Iggy, so cool your jets! I'm just sayin' that I'm gonna use a different system!"

"Because you're too lazy to learn this one!" England growled.

"Okay, okay," France stood up again to quiet the bickering nations as he had to many times before. "I supposed we must make a discision, no? America, you want to use this "Fahrenheit system." Most of Europe wants to use Celsius. Shall we agree, then that America will use Fahrenheit and everyone else use Celsius?"

England grumbled. "Yes, of course. Because it seems America just likes to screw everything up. I bet this system doesn't even work."

Other nations nodded in agreement as a small voice filled the room. "… From Sacramento, California to inform other nations of this wonderful new system of mesuring temperature. This is the Fharenheit system and is actually more precise than Celsius—"

"HA! I told you!" America shouted, cutting the woman off. England glared and stood up to shout as the room dissolved into chaos. The woman continued to read, as though not noticing the noise.


End file.
